TERITORIAL
by KiHyun Ren's
Summary: Kihyun/ Short Fic/ a Lil' bit Sex Scene but not KiHyun/ Kibum berbagi kamar asrama dengan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana jadinya? (Complete)


Short!Fic

 **TERITORIAL**

Disclaimer Ren

.

Rated T+

.

KiHyun (no romance)

.

 **Mohon reviewnya setelah selesai baca.**

.

Please Aware of Typos.

Enjoy Reading, Guys.

.

Creak

Creak

Creak

Sore hari di hari libur bukanlah waktu langka untuk seorang Kim Kibum. Tapi bukan juga waktu yang biasa baginya. Karena mendapatkan ketenangan di hari liburnya, terutama di sore hari, bukanlah hal mudah yang bisa Kibum miliki. Ia harus menunggu dan bersabar. Seperti sekarang.

Sebuah headphone terpasang sempurna menutupi kedua indera pendengarannya yang memainkan lagu dengan volume suara cukup keras untuk mengabaikan keadaan sekitar. Lagu dan buku adalah teman baiknya menunggu.

Kenapa harus menunggu?

Well, Kibum bukanlah satu-satunya yang menghidupi kamar di asrama kampus. Di kamar yang Kibum tempati masih punya satu ranjang lagi di ujung ruangan untuk orang lain. Meski tidak familiar jika seorang Kibum mau berbagi, tapi itu realita yang dibuat Kibum sebagai jalan keluar agar kakaknya berhenti cerewet dengan ke-introvert-an Kibum.

"Ahh.. A-a-aw.. Slow down a bit, damn you!"

Jadi, Kibum lebih memilih mencari roommate yang tidak akan mengurusi privasinya. Dan yang terpenting tidak cerewet tentang 'ke-diam-an Kibum yang berlebihan'.

Kibum merasa ranjang di sebelah bergerak tidak normal. Terlalu cepat dan kasar. Entah sadar atau tidak, mata hitam Kibum sudah berpaling dari buku pada dua makhluk di ujung. Lebih tepatnya pada seseorang yang sedang ditindih dengan mata terpejam entah menahan sakit atau nikmat atau mungkin keduanya? Rambut coklat yang lepek terkena keringat dan cairan putih yang Kibum tahu itu adalah sperma.

Dengan wajah tetap datar, Kibum mengamati dengan seksama pemandangan itu. Bahkan ia mulai berpikir, bisakah tubuh manusia menjadi se-fleksibel itu? Atau hanya tubuh orang itu saja?

Tiba-tiba kepala itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan mata terbuka sayu. Iris biru yang menggelap bertemu dengan iris hitam kelam. Tangan kirinya terjulur ke arah Kibum yang masih memperhatikan dengan serius.

Fuck.

Mengacungkan jari tengah serta seringai mengejek yang jelas ditujukan untuk Kibum. Membuat sebagian emosi di dalam dirinya memaksa keluar. Oh, apakah Kibum boleh menghajar orang itu?

"You bitch, Cho."

Tidak terdengar jelas karena Kibum hanya bergumam tanpa suara. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidaklah terlalu bodoh untuk membaca gerak bibir Kibum. Hanya menyisakan senyum miring di bibir Kyuhyun yang kepalanya tiba-tiba mendongak. Dengan bibir terbuka.

Klimaks.

Cairan putih kental muncrat mengotori perut, dada dan wajahnya. Sementara sosok satunya mulai bergerak patah-patah dan menekan dalam-dalam pinggulnya ke depan. Diam sebentar, memutarnya pelan lalu diam lagi.

Kibum melihat Kyuhyun mendorong partner sexnya pelan. Meminta jarak.

"Thanks. Ini sudah cukup, Kangin ssi."

Sudah selesai rupanya.

.

.

 **Ren**

.

.

Kyuhyun selesai mengganti bed cover dan membersihkan diri. Sekarang ia lapar. Dan beginilah Kyuhyun sekarang. Duduk di lantai bersandar pada sisi ranjang dengan mangkok besar ramyun instan menghadap ranjang Kibum.

Suara seruputan mie yang keras tidak membuat Kibum terganggu dan Kyuhyun juga tidak merasa sedang mengganggu Kibum.

Kyuhyun makan dengan mata yang taat menatap teman sekamarnya pemilik wajah tampan itu. Sambil memikirkan hal-hal kecil dan tidak penting. "Katakan Kibum, apa kau tidak memiliki ketertarikan seksual? Macam having seks dengan perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak mencampuri urusan satu sama lain?" Kibum membalasnya dingin setelah jeda cukup lama. Mata mereka beradu pandang.

"Ayolah. Ini masih sore dan ngobrol ringan dengan teman sekamar itu tidaklah buruk."

Kibum tidak menjawab. Hanya menatap Kyuhyun remeh.

Merasa tidak ditanggapi lagi, Kyuhyun memilih mengabaikan obrolan sepihaknya dan buru-buru menyelesaikan makanannya. Lagi pula pantat serta pinggulnya juga sudah menjerit minta diistirahatkan.

Sekembalinya dari mencuci piring, Kyuhyun mengganti celana yang basah karena darah yang merembes sedikit dari lubang anus. Membuat Kyuhyun menggerutu dan merutuki Kangin yang tadi bermain terlalu kasar.

Menyerah dengan rasa sakit dan kantuk yang datang bersamaan, ia tertidur. Membiarkan Kibum memandanginya sesuka hati. Toh ia juga tidak peduli.

"Berhentilah berbuat sia-sia, bodoh." Samar-samar Kyuhyun mendengar suara Kibum semakin dekat dan suara langkah yang kembali menjauh. Lalu yang terakhir ia dengar adalah suara pintu yang tertutup.

.

.

 **Ren**

.

.

 **"Pakai obat ini. Atau biarkan anusmu infeksi."**

Setidaknya, Kibum sudah mencoba selangkah untuk mempertipis jarak teritorial mereka berdua.

.

End

.

Maaf masih gak ada romance-nya buat yang minta romance. Hahaha. Tapi bisa dibilang short fic ini pintu gerbangnya. Sampai jumpa lagi.


End file.
